In the known type of the conventional dome shaped tents, the frame of the tent is constituted in the form of a centrally fastening type like a usual umbrella.
FIG. 6 illustrates the constitution of the extensively used conventional central fastening section, and in this drawing, a central fastening block 20 is provided with supporting shoulders 21 and frame hinges 22 in an integral form, in such a manner that connecting arms 23 of the frame should be supported upon the supporting shoulders 21 when the tent is unfolded.
Therefore, when the tent is unfolded, all the forces are concentrated to the hinge section, and the hinge section has to withstand against all the forces, with the result that stresses are imposed on the brackets and the connecting pins. If the degrees of the stresses are excessive, there is the apprehension that the connecting pins can be broken, and the binding section can be damaged.